The objectives of Project I are to create -arrestin-biased dopamine D2R agonist clinical candidates for the treatment of schizophrenia and related disorders, and to create extremely G(1)-biased D2R agonists as chemical probes for elucidating the key signaling pathways essential for antipsychotic efficacy and side-effects. I have the expertise, leadership and motivation necessary to lead this medicinal chemistry project.